This one Cryin' like a child
by StorieeMakeer123
Summary: "My name is Ally Dawson, and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote. It's called, 'This One Crying like a child '. This song was inspired by an Ex-best friend/Partner. You'll probably get it by the time the songs finished. I hope you all enjoy." You can hear the static of the Microphone being placed back in it's holder, before a soft, tuneful melody begins. AllyxDallas


**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Austin & Ally; Sadly. I Wish i did, but if i got my way, There would be Ross Lynch Robots everywhere and cotton candy clouds :3 Lolol. ALSO, I do not own this song :c..

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, the newest singer out there, Ally Dawson.."

The loud speakers voice booms, and the soft sound of tiny feet are heard, moving across the stage to the big, grand piano. The soft 'Buzz' of a microphone being picked up is heard, before a soft, angelic voice speaks.

"My name is Ally Dawson, and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote. It's called, 'This One (Crying like a child)'. This song was inspired by an Ex-best friend/Partner. You'll probably get it by the time the songs finished. I hope you all enjoy."

You can hear the static of the Microphone being placed back in it's holder, before a soft, tuneful melody begins.

_"How can I put this I, I, I,_  
_I'm an independent woman, I..._  
_I've been crying like a chi-i-ild.."_

**Flashback.**

_"I just don't get this!" The Brunette girl shouts through broken sobs. "H-He was only gone for a year! H-how? How can he forget me so easily?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Ally.. Try not to cry so much over it.. Dez forgot about me too.." _

_Ally wipes at her eyes, hopelessly. 'I'm Eighteen now.. I'm independent. I shouldn't be crying..'_

**End Flashback.**

_"I just wanted you to know the person that I am,_  
_More than any other your fans_  
_I would love you for a thousand years_  
_Yours truly,"_

**Flashback.**

_"Ally, what're you doing?" Trish asks, walking into the living room of the house that Ally and she now share. _

_"Writing a fan letter - "_

_Trish interrupts._

_"To Austin?" _

_Trish shakes her head, grabbing the paper from Ally and reading what was written so far. _

_'Hey, Austin! _

_It's me, Ally! Do you remember me? I used to write your songs! But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore.. because you have Natalia.. Anyways, I just wanted to say Hi! And I miss you! I love you, and I'm still your biggest fan. _

_-Yours Truly, _

_Ally Dawson._

**End of Flashback.**

_"I ain't gonna play it cool_  
_Let me tell you I've tried that_  
_Already.."_

**Flashback.**

_"Hey Ally!" _

_Trish yells, walking into the room. _

_Ally wipes frantically at her tear streaked face, yelling a 'Hey Trish!' and turning towards her. _

_Trish shakes her head, walking around the counter and pulling Ally's head into her shoulder. _

_"You seen the magazine, didn't you, Ally?" _

_She lets out a broken, crushed sob, nodding her head and whispering a broken, "Yeah.."_

**End of Flashback.**

_"Every day, and every night, your words_  
_Ring through me.."_

**Flashback.**

_Ally twists and turns in her bed, clear, sad tears falling from her eyes. _

_'Look! I don't know you! Alondra, Alexis, Ally! Whatever! I don't know you! Stay away from me, before I call the cops!' _

_She sits up suddenly, gasping for breathe, his words ring throughout her ears, breaking her heart to pieces once again._

_'I don't care who you were, or are! I don't know you! I don't want to know you! Get the hell out of here! You sound and look pathetic! How could i ever love you!? You look like a goody two shoes and I would never because your best friend!' _

_Pulling her knees to her chest, she sobs harshly, wrapping herself in a ball, and falling into a dark, dreamless, sleep._

**End of Flashback.**

_"Who am I trying to fool, honey I've been living on my own_  
_like Freddy_  
_But I'm still a woman, baby tell me how.."_

**Flashback.**

_She picks up the soft, fluffy pillow that Austin had given her, laying it on the bed. _

_She laughs softly, looking at the picture on the pillow. _

_Austin hugging Ally from behind, while making a silly face._

_Letting a lone tear slip down her cheek, she whispers into the empty house, _

_"I loved you Austin.."_

**End of Flashback.**

_"How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together,"_

The petite Seventeen year old continues playing the soft melody, completely unaware of the two Blondes and his Redhead best friend, watching from the second row. While Dallas keeps his sharp, cold brown eyes trained on them.

_'I won't let him hurt you any more, Ally..' _

He chants in his head.

_"Today I'll miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever.."_

**Flashback.**

_"Who the hell are you?" _

_He asks, looking at the happy brunette girl._

_Her face takes on a look of confusion, before she speaks, _

_"What do you mean, 'Who am i?' It's me! Ally?! Your best friend? Your.. songwriter!?" _

_He tilts his head to the side, _

_"I don't know an Ally. And my only best friend is Dez." _

_She gasps, stepping back. _

_"But.."_

_He hardens his stare. _

_"You can leave now." _

_"Very well," She whispers, wiping her cheeks. "I wish you happiness, Austin.. Goodbye.." _

**End of Flashback.**

_"It's just another Friday night_  
_For you and your accessory_  
_And there you are before my eyes_  
_Two hours and for fifteen minutes you are here_  
_I don't wanna scream lest I should tear_  
_A whisper in the darkness disappears_  
_Sincerely.."_

**Flashback.**

_Trish and she sit in the corner booth of the restaurant. _

_Trish gulps down a bite of her Spaghetti, licking her lips to remove the excess sauce. _

_Then, the door dings and Ally looks up to see if It's Dallas. _

_Austin.. Natalia.. _

_She gasps and ducks her head, looking at Trish, she frowns, signaling with her eyes. _

_Trish turns and looks, stiffening at the sight before her. _

_The door dings again, and Dallas walks in. _

_Trish shouts his name, he turns and smiles at them, waving. _

_Ally stands up, meeting him half-way and kissing him on the cheek. _

_No one says friends can't do that._

_He wraps her in a hug, before someone clears their throats. _

_Ally looks up and regrets it immediately, she ducks her head and runs to her table, pulling Dallas with her, she ignores Austin the best she can. _

_For the next two hours and fifteen minutes, She's well aware of the affections Austin and Natalia are giving each other, right before her eyes brim with the tears they wanted to shed, she slams her small fists on the table and runs out of the restaurant. _

**End of Flashback.**

_"We should get back on the road_  
_Like Simon and Garfunkel_  
_Let's get married_  
_You were all the shelter that I need above me.."_

Dallas turns to Trish, pointing out to her that the three assholes that hurt them were here.

She fumes, clenching her perfectly manicured hands into fists and running to the side of the stage, she and Dallas prepare to run out and give her a 'Congratulations' hug, to distract her from the crowd.

She's unaware of the Redhead staring at her.

_"Who am I trying to fool_  
_Honey I've got your ringtone on my_  
_Blackberry_  
_And I won't give a damn if only I knew how.."_

Her thoughts are running haywire.

Filled with heartbreak, despair, Austin, Natalia, Trish, Dallas, Dez, Happy memories, Sadness, her Deceased father, her lost mother, everything.

She knows she's on the brink of healing, but it will never be the same without that perky, some-what numb-skulled blonde boy with the perfect, coco brown eyes.

_"How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I'll miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever.."_

She opens her eyes, intending to look out into the crowd.

Her eyes meet chocolate, coco brown eyes, and her thoughts freeze, turning to ice and shattering, all but one.

_Austin._

She blinks back tears, and continues singing, while his thoughts ring with flashbacks of before.

_"You got me crying like a chi-i-ild_  
_Ain't no need for me to li-i-ie._  
_A hundred JPEG files fillin' up my hard drive.."_

Then, Her brown eyes fill with tears, as she sees his arm around the pretty blonde girl next to him.

_Natalia.._

She lets the tears slip down her face, turning her gaze away from them, she continues singing, barely able to keep her voice from cracking.

_"You got me crying like a chi-i-ild_  
_And the crowd is going wi-i-ild_  
_This one, this is the one_  
_Come on and give it up.."_

Dallas stares at Ally, sadness filling his heart.

He looks at Austin and Natalia.

Hatred and Anger fills his veins and his head starts to pound, as he fights with himself, to stop himself from hurting _them._

_"How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I'll miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever.."_

Trish stares at Natalia and Austin, before turning her gaze to Dez.

Sadness fills her heart.

Maybe it was meant to be this way..

_"How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I'll miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever."_

She finishes the song, and she gets her breathe back, barely aware of the loud clapping and cheering. She looks up once again, her eyes meeting with Natalia's ice blue once, her pink plush lips held up into a smirk as she grabs Austin's unsuspecting head and kisses him, full on the lips, which Automatically turns into a make-out session.

She watches as Dez smacks him in the back of his head, pointing at her.

He meets her gaze, and she hardens her stare, laughing bitterly in her mind, as he waves at her.

She turns her head to the backstage and smiles as Dallas and Trish run out onto the stage, Trish hugging her tightly and whispering a 'Congratulations' before allowing Dallas to tackle her with a hug, picking her up and swinging her in the air. He sets her down, and reacts on a split thought, pressing his lips to hers, and rejoicing when she kisses him back.

Ally's barely aware of the stares she's getting from Austin, Natalia, and Dez.

"I love you Ally, and I'm so proud of you."

Dallas whispers and she forgets to turn off the little mic on her ear as she whispers back,

"I love you too, Dallas."

* * *

**A/N:** Not what you expected, huh? (;

I actually like the 'Dally' situation, and I think he's SUPER MEGA FREAKING hot, but c'mon, Auslly rocks that show, I mean, I WATCHED 'Successes and Setbacks', and THERE IS TWO, YES TWO AUSLLY hugs! WOOOOOHOOOO! c;

LOLOL.

Anyways, This is one of my favorite songs, and I thought it'd be PERFECT for a situation like this.

Heh, I love this One-shot, to be honest.

Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, tell me what you think C:

Kaye thanks c;,

Seeya later ;p


End file.
